


Cardio

by heliosse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Biting, Dirty Talk, Hair Pulling, Multi, NSFW, Other, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heliosse/pseuds/heliosse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never thought that working out could turn out to be so fun, and neither did Kageyama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cardio

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm writing a self insert..,,,,,,, Anyway so this, again, is for Andy because he deserves happiness after reading my last fic so here we are

You didn’t think that working out could bring about so much anxiety.

When Kageyama Tobio invited you to tag along with him for his weekly cardio session before practice, your first instinct was to give a resounding no. Although you were a member of the Karasuno Alumni Volleyball Club, you were still definitely a rookie; and therefore not ready to join in on a rigorous training session. Sure, it would strengthen you, and it would probably make you faster on the court… But you weren’t at that level yet. Hell, you’ve only been on the team for a month and a half; you couldn’t get to the second year college student’s level even if you did go to this little “ _exercise session_ ”. So your final answer?

“I dunno, Kageyama… I think I have plans.”

Your second instinct, upon those words leaving your mouth, was to flip a total 180 on your remark. Why exactly? Because the look on Kageyama’s face was heartbreaking. Now that you thought about it, he actually looked to be excited about having you over and training you. He looked as if he had been deflated now, but you could tell that he was trying to hide his disappointment. you started having second thoughts for a few reasons:

_ 1\. You didn’t want to disappoint your second-year mentor, did you? _

_ 2\. Kageyama was strikingly handsome, and having a private training session with him could be incredible. _

3\. There had been a few rumors floating around the locker rooms recently that Kageyama had a thing for one of the new rookies. And you’d be lying if you hadn’t thought about it being you.

“All right, no worries. But I expect you to practice over the weekend.” Kageyama’s expression now wore nothing of what he was feeling which made you a bit anxious. Was he that good at hiding his feelings, or did he really just not care? It was then that you decided that changing your mind would be in your best interest. He was just too tempting to ignore.

“Uh- Kageyama,” you said, clipping the last bit of his sentence off. “You know, now that I think about it, I might be able to make it if we do it in the morning.” He looked back at you and cracked a hint of a smile, and you could swear you could hear the blood rushing in your ears from how fast it was going to your face. Trying to suppress it was futile; thank god for it being just after practice, or else you’d have no excuse as to why your face was scarlet.

Kageyama was more than happy to adjust his schedule, thank god. “Yeah, we can do that.,” he said. “Come by at around nine, I’ll text you my address. Don’t be late or I’m starting without you.” To this you nodded, grateful that he had compensated for you. you had a feeling that he wouldn’t do this for most, save for maybe Hinata and Sugawara, if they were being extra nice.

You waved farewell to him that Friday evening with a knot in your stomach and your head swimming with thoughts. Thoughts about the workout, of course, but moreover, thoughts about Kageyama. Kageyama, with his strong serves and his goddamn amazing tosses, his quick feet… The way his shirt rode up when he reached for a ball that had been hit too high for him to reach, and the way his back glistened with sweat before heading off to the locker room showers… Your head was spinning as you laid in bed, not able to move. God… You were seeing him tomorrow. Alone. And he was going to train you.

You’ve never been more nervous about seeing him in your life.

  


* * *

“You’re late.”

You arrived at Kageyama’s dorm room at exactly 9:03 AM the next morning, and you hadn’t really thought much of it. What were three minutes? Literally nothing, in most people’s standards. Apparently, however, being a few minutes tardy wasn’t in Kageyama’s vocabulary. He was already doing sit-ups when you knocked on the door, from what you could see through the slightly open blinds. He had called for you to open the door, upon which you did, and there sat Kageyama on the ground mid-sit-up. he turned to look at you and he smirked, shaking his head.

“I knew you wouldn’t be on time. I’m doing sit-ups right now. Fifty. I’ve only got thirty-four left, you better catch up.”

Shit. Was he kidding? You didn’t know he’d be this serious about a weekly workout… Still, he was your senior, and in that sense, you had to listen. You hastily sat down next to him and began your crunches- one, two, three…

You felt a hand on your stomach and you stopped, embarrassed. God, what if you weren’t doing them right? How embarrassing, you can't even do _crunches_ -

“All the way up. Clench your stomach, not the tops of your thighs,” Kageyama said calmly. It seemed that he had already finished his reps, which was laughable when you compared it to what you had just accomplished- three. Fucking three. You sighed in exasperation and tried it again, this time managing to do exactly what he had asked. “There we go, good,” Kageyama mumbled, his hand still on your stomach. In the last ten, he added a hint of pressure, making your heart beat faster than it should have.

When you finished, you collapsed on the ground and wiped a bit of perspiration from your brow. Volleyball is one thing, but two reps of fifty sit-ups (punishment for being late) was something entirely different. Kageyama saw that you were already tired and he snickered. “Come on get up, lazy. We’re not stopping right now, it’s only been ten minutes!” With a groan, you stood up, reluctant to move on to the next task he had planned. If he just made you do 100 sit-ups for being late, what was he planning now?

“All right,” Kageyama said, his voice pulling you back from your thoughts. “Do you know what burpees are?” to be honest, you only had a slight idea of what that could mean. You knew it involved push-ups, but with your noodle arms? No way.

“Uh… I think you do push ups? And then you jump up or something? I think I saw Daichi doing them before practice one day,” you said and watched as Kageyama nodded in approval.

“Right. So what you do,” he said, getting down on the ground in a push-up position, “You need your arms to go down until you’re at a 90 degree angle-“ You watched as Kageyama demonstrated, but to be honest, you were a little distracted; his taut back muscles were visible underneath his tank top, and his biceps strained as he sunk himself down to the floor. Your breath caught in your chest as you watched him push himself back up and look at you, not even listening to what he was saying. You had the general idea by just looking at him, right? Yeah… totally.

“-And then you jump up, hands in the air,” Kageyama finished, jumping up as demonstrated and finishing the exercise. “So we’re gonna do- hey, are you even listening? Stop spacing out.” Those words cut through your daydreams like a knife, thrusting you back into the real world. Jeez… You gotta get a grip. You nodded, to which Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Anyway,” he said, “we’re gonna do twenty since they’re kind of hard. You ready?”

“Yeah,” you said, giving Kageyama a small smile. He nods and moves in front of you.

“Match my pace,” he said as the both of you get into position. Your faces were mere inches away, and you swore that you could feel a trace of his breath on your cheek as he looked at you. This really wasn’t a good time to be thinking about your silly little crush, but you just couldn’t help it… the way he looked at you was different, too, and you couldn’t deny it one bit. You managed to do about ten before your movements started becoming sluggish, and you were definitely not getting your arms down where they should be. Kageyama took notice to that almost immediately, and he stopped his reps while he studied you.

“Come on,” he said, glaring at you. You could feel his stare as he paced around you, his eyes focused on your back, your legs… Everything. It felt like he was watching you everywhere and you didn’t know whether to be excited or terrified by that. “You have to get your arms down.” Just then, Kageyama did something that you didn’t think he’d ever do. He paced around to the front of you and put his foot in between your shoulder blades. He forced you down until you felt like your arms would snap from the pressure, and he held you there. It was agonizing. He looked down at you and leaned forward, to which you looked right back up. The expression he wore was gorgeous enough to make you blush, his eyes darkened and a satisfied grin plastered where his scowl would normally be. “See? There. Atta boy,” he said, his voice hinted with satisfaction. “Hold it…” He waited for five more seconds before taking his foot away and causing you to collapse on the hardwood. Those five seconds felt like an eternity, but for an entirely different reason than why your arms burned; he was staring at you. He was staring at you, and giving you that damn look that made you want to melt. You were putty in Kageyama’s hands, and you’re thinking that he’s finally started to realize that.

* * *

_Jump roping, jumping jacks, jogging in place._ Those and many more exercises all flew by in a haze, one which you could barely remember. All you could recall was Kageyama getting slowly angrier with you as he found that you could barely keep up with his routine. first it was just a few nasty comments, that you could handle; but when he corrected your mistakes by getting handsy, it felt like you were burning up each time he put his cold hands on your body. By now, it was almost 10:30 in the morning, and you were exhausted. and when you got exhausted, you tended to be a little… Snippy.

The two of you were on your third repetition of high-knees when you broke the pattern, sinking to the floor. “God, Kageyama,” you sighed. “I need a break, you’ve been working cardio with me for an hour and a half-“

Kageyama put his hand up to shut you up, to which you obeyed. He looked at the clock and then raised his eyebrows. “Shit, you’re right… we’re already halfway done with our workout. We’re doing strength next.” He stopped what he was doing, going over to the kitchen across from you both and pulling a chair back into the living room. “Have you ever done triceps exercises?”

That was a dumb question, because of course you have. Although, you didn’t really know what he was going to do with that chair… Maybe it was a different kind of triceps workout that you just hadn’t heard of yet. So, you answered honestly- “Not the kind that you’re planning. I’ve never used a chair, I just go to the gym,” you said. To that, Kageyama chuckled.

“Hah, all right.” Once again, Kageyama put on his face of concentration, and once again, you were captivated. _He looked so good when he was focused,_ you remarked. “I’ll demonstrate, you watch from the side,” he said and walked up to the chair. He sat on the chair and then braced his hands on the front part of the seat. He looked towards you, relieved to find that you were still being attentive. “So,” he said,“All you have to do is move forward and sink down until your arms form a right angle again.” Kageyama did just as he was teaching, moving off the chair and sinking down. “Keep your shoulders back,” he said. “It’ll help your muscle definition better. Okay, your turn. I wanna see you do it.”

To be quite honest, you were nervous to do something all on your own, especially with Kageyama watching you like a hawk. However, it seemed that you really didn’t have a choice on the matter, did you? With little hesitation, you took Kageyama’s place on the chair. He stood in front of you then, his arms crossed.

You didn’t move.

Kageyama, as he was, wasn’t a very patient guy. And when you decided to stop functioning and just sit there because you were nervous, he got a little pissed off. “Come on, on with it,” He said. He was watching you closely, tapping his foot. Finally, you decided staring him down and blushing wasn’t going to fix anything, so reluctantly you began to move. The first three were all right, and Kageyama muttered a ‘good’ or ‘that’s the way’ every time you managed to satisfy his expectations. But once four and five reps hit, you felt your arms begin to fill with that familiar burning sensation you knew so well by now. You were faltering, and Kageyama was noticing.

You tried to compensate for your slip-ups but it was no use. In an instant he was closer to you, holding your knees to make sure you were getting down far enough… But you still weren’t there yet. and he was getting irritated.

“You have to bend your arms more. your shoulders aren’t moving, you’re just sinking your ass down and not working on your triceps,” he said. “Here…” He paused, thinking for a split second. _What was he-_

You almost choked when he stood over your legs, straddling your lap. Well, almost straddling; he was still standing, but the dust of blush covering your cheeks and spreading to your ears could insinuate that he was practically in your lap already. He began to press down on your shoulders, forcing you to roll them back and sink lower. You groaned from the pain (and the brushing of your legs with his inner thighs, but who needs to mention that?). You looked up at him once your arms were where they should be, and you noticed something; he was looking at you funny. He had a peculiar look on his face, one that you had never seen before. His pupils seemed to be dilated and he was looking on with fascination and a strange sort of satisfaction that you knew you wouldn’t be able to get out of your head.

“…There,” Kageyama breathed. His encouragement was soft, and barely there as he lessened the pressure on your shoulders, encouraging you to sit back up. You did so slowly, looking up at Kageyama the whole time. You knew as soon as you started to move up that you were gonna end up brushing his thighs again, but nothing prepared you for what actually happened. When you moved up all the way, you moved up just a bit too high, and that caused Kageyama’s crotch to rut against yours. You sucked in a breath and glanced away, embarrassed, but when you looked back up, Kageyama had his bottom lip tucked between his teeth, and he was looking right down at your lap. you noticed that his hands were trembling on your shoulders. He stammered as he saw that you had taken notice of his stare.

“Uh. Uh, let’s switch, okay?” He said, patting your shoulders. You got up, and admittedly your legs were pretty wobbly- whether from the exercise or what had just happened between you two, you couldn’t tell. Most likely the latter.

Kageyama got into the same position as you had, but he paused once he was ready. He was staring at you again, but now the ball was in your court. You were the one spotting now, and it was your turn to watch Kageyama. He finally started his repetitions, but by about ten he was beginning to falter like you had. It was… Odd, to say the least, to watch Kageyama mess up and forget how to do things right. In volleyball practice, it only happened on the rarest of occasions. Now, however, Kageyama’s shoulders were rolled forward, and he wasn’t sinking down far enough, and he was just looking at you with this longing gaze that made your stomach do backflips. You stepped closer, and Kageyama spoke up.

“I can tell that I’m not doing these right,” he said, his voice strained. He sat back in the chair and motioned for you to come closer. “Can you make sure my shoulders are rolled back?”

You knew what he was trying to do and so did you, but you didn’t have enough guts to admit that to yourself. Still, you complied, swinging your leg over both of Kageyama’s and placing your hands on his shoulders. God, you thought, his shoulders are so… You needed to snap out of it. This was exercise, not a burlesque routine. You swallowed hard as Kageyama began to sink down, and as his thighs brushed the inside of yours, you trembled. He was looking up at you, his eyes tracing over every inch of your face, and you’d be damned if you looked away because _goddamn_ , his eyes were blown with lust and his lips were just slightly parted... He looked like a god. His head dipped down lower than it should have because before you knew it his face was level with your crotch, his mouth just inches away. You tried not to squirm, but your body compensated for the lack of movement on your part with a breathy whine. His eyes flicked from your eyes to your waistband and back up to your lips, and before you knew it he was on his way up again.

He must have intentionally moved his head closer because you definitely noticed when his lips brushed against your abdomen. You gulped, your face scarlet as he finally locked eyes with you, his figure continuing to move up. There was definitely no mistake when Kageyama dragged himself up just a bit too far, his crotch grinding up against yours. Your soft moan was met with a gasp from Kageyama and you gripped his shoulders until your knuckles whitened.

“There,” you exhaled shakily, which was regarded by Kageyama with a slight smirk. The man under you swiped his tongue across his lower lip and glanced away as if he was considering something. It didn’t take him very long, however, for within a moment his right hand had made its way to your hip. He wasn’t moving back down anymore; no, now he was ever so slightly grinding against you as he pulled you down on top of him by the waist. Every roll of his hips into the space between your thighs and the grip he had on both of your hips now was making your heart beat a mile a minute. You didn’t know what was happening or why it was even happening in the first place, but you fucking loved it.

You sat on his lap in the chair, your legs straddling him as he began to rock his hips slowly up. Thank god he had you both sit down, for your knees would have given out by now. Kageyama’s lips were unbearably close to your ear and you could hear every little moan and whimper that slipped past his lips. You were just about to speak up when he cut you off.

“God,” he mumbled, “I never thought I’d actually get to do this with you,” he murmured. His lips were now pressed up against your neck, right below your ear. You suddenly met Kageyama’s grinding rhythm with your own, causing both of you to moan.“I thought I’d never have you all to myself… Is it okay if I make you mine?”

You’ve never answered a question that fast. “God- yes,” you gasped, unable to contain yourself. Kageyama snickered darkly and he bit your earlobe, then taking it into his mouth and sucking with fervor. Your head tilted to the side and the rhythm of your hips moved faster until you could hardly breathe between sighs and moans of encouragement. His tongue was all over you now; first it was your lips, but then he traveled down to a newer territory, licking up from the base of your throat to your jaw. Kageyama’s hands began to wander, moving from your hips to the small of your back and pushing you forward until your chests were pressed together.

Kageyama was a talker, something that you would have never guessed by looking at him. And god, was he good at it; every remark brought another moan rising up in your throat and made your lower half burn with arousal. “Harder,” he mumbled as you dug your nails into his shoulder blades. “Leave marks…” His hand snaked up your back until you could feel his fingers lace up in your hair. Before you knew what he was going to do he jerked back, tugging your hair harshly. The moan you let out was obscene, but Kageyama was obviously enamored.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he groaned, tugging on your hair again while his other hand gripped your ass. “You’re so fucking hot…” His voice trailed off. With a burst of strength, he managed to stand up with you in his grip and abandon the chair altogether, sending the both of you sprawling onto the wooden floor. The air around you was getting warmer, you could tell, due to not only it being the summer but also being within inches from each other’s bodies. The back of Kageyama’s neck was slightly damp, but you didn’t care at all; in fact, it made it even more arousing to feel the heat of both your bodies pressed together, no chance of the heat escaping. Kageyama didn’t waste any time in getting back to business, his hands now traveling down your chest and tugging at the waistband of your workout shorts. In a frenzy, you lifted your hips up, and Kageyama pulled them off of you without hesitation. As soon as the shorts were tossed to the side he encouraged you to wrap your legs around his waist. Your nails scraped up his sides and Kageyama moaned against your neck, biting down on your collarbone to stifle the racket he was making. Your back arched and you dragged your nails up his spine, and Kageyama growled against the mark he had just made against your skin.

Kageyama, much to your pleasure, let his lips travel lower while his hands moved higher underneath your shirt, sliding it up all the way until the fabric stopped at your underarms. He tugged, and that was enough to signal you to abandon the shirt like you had previously with your shorts. Now exposed, Kageyama’s lips could wander freely. He kissed over your nipple and you squirmed; much to your dismay, however, Kageyama took full advantage of that reaction, rolling his tongue over both of them one at a time. Your reaction to what he was giving you made Kageyama moan as he looked up at you, and his hands grasped at your waist, reveling in the way it was arched. He moved his kisses lower, and all the while you tugged at his shirt, wishing that it would come off this instant.

“Kageyama,” you whined, and your new lover looked up. “I want this off.” Okay, maybe it was a bit rude, but in the situation you were in, you couldn’t care less.

However, Kageyama did. He stopped kissing down your stomach and moved one hand from your waist to grip your chin. He leaned in close, your lips almost touching. “Excuse me?” He hissed, his hot breath on your lips. Your heart dropped into your stomach. “That’s not how you ask. Try again.”

You stumbled to find the right words before finally spitting them out. “I- I meant… Please, can I take this off?”

Kageyama smiled and sat up for you. “Of course, why didn’t you say that the first time?” He let you lift the shirt up over his torso and toss it to the side, and only then did you marvel at his body in its entirety. He was gorgeous, his tanned skin over defined muscles, broad shoulders… His arms turned you on more than anything, though. You knew they were strong and steady, and that he could have his way with you if he wanted. You gulped as you looked down his chest until his torso disappeared behind his waistline.

“You’re beautiful..” You mumbled, which made Kageyama bite his lip. He took your hand in his and guided it to his chest, but he didn’t really need to; you were already going there anyway. He was warm, and his chest was slightly slick with sweat. You glanced down at your own body and you blush, becoming a bit embarrassed. You weren’t like him… But Kageyama didn’t seem to care. He pulled you up into a sitting position with him and his lips crashed with yours, slipping his tongue into your mouth. His kiss was intoxicating, and it only took moments before you were breathless and seeing stars. With a stroke of bravery, the hands on Kageyama’s chest pushed him down to the floor, and you climbed right on top of him.

Kageyama’s hands were all over you now, never resting in one position; one moment they were on your hips, the next, at the back of your neck and in your hair. There was one place, however, that he had neglected. Your dick was straining in your boxers and you could hardly take the pressure, but it didn’t look like Kageyama was letting up anytime soon. He grabbed a fistful of your hair and tugged you down to his mouth, and he bit your neck and groaned.

“Ah, fuck,” he moaned in your ear, forcing you to grind down on him with his other hand on your ass. “I knew you’d like it if I pulled your hair… _God_.” He paused, sucking on your neck. You let out a cry and he smacked your ass. “That’s a good boy, that’s what I like to hear. You want me to touch you?” A weak mewl and a nod were all you could muster, but Kageyama took no prisoners. “If you want me, you have to tell me what you want, darling.”

It was that one sentence that sent you over the edge, and your desires came to you in a rush of broken words and pleas. “I- Please Kageyama, please. I want you to touch me, I need your hands all over me, I wanna feel your hands on my cock and your tongue on my neck- fuck-“ you couldn’t articulate anymore, but Kageyama understood enough. In an instant, he had taken his hand away from your ass, and while the other was still pulling at your hair, he shoved it right behind the waistband of your underwear.

The moan you let out was loud enough for the neighbors to hear, but you didn’t care. Kageyama was touching you, stroking you slowly, and you never thought that it would feel this amazing.He started off slowly, taking his sweet time with deliberate squeezes and swiping his thumb around the tip, but as you both grew more urgency, Kageyama moved faster. He made you crane you neck to the side and once again his lips were on your ear, nipping and biting at the lobe. You craved more of his voice, more of his touch- more, more, more.

“Baby,” he growled, his voice husky. “There’s condoms and lube between the couch cushions. Go get them for me.” Reluctantly you pulled away from him, and on wobbly legs, you staggered towards the couch. Finding what he wanted was relatively hard with your shaky hands, but luckily you managed to find them pretty quickly. You placed them to the side and let Kageyama reel you back in, placing you right on his lap and then propping himself up so he could see you.

“So fucking gorgeous,” He muttered, watching you as you propped yourself up on his lap. You placed your hands on his chest, and with a stroke of confidence, you ground down against him, making the man underneath you bite his lip and throw his head back. He couldn’t keep his hands off you now, his fingers tracing down your spine and curling at your ass, throwing you forward. He finally looked back at you, and you saw that his eyes were filled with desperation.

“Baby…” He mumbled, “fuck you look so good, with all those marks on your neck and chest. And all of those are mine. You’re mine.” He bucked his hips up into you and you could feel his hard-on pressing up between your thighs under his shorts. “I want you to ride me,” he whispered, and you felt like you were going to burn up. You could feel his hand moving past the fabric of your boxers, his cool hands causing your white-hot skin to prickle. It was definitely hotter in the room than before now, and the both of you were sweating. You could see that some of Kageyama’s hair had matted against his forehead, and you were sure that you looked the same.

But you didn’t care.

All the while, while you were stuck in a blissed out state, Kageyama managed to slick his fingers up quite a bit with lube and snuck his hand back underneath the fabric. He spread you apart slowly, and you gasped. What-

_ Oh. _

Kageyama’s index finger was rubbing slow, deliberate circles around your entrance, making you arch your back in pleasure. Fuck, that was good. Kageyama bit his lip and looked up at you, but you didn’t notice; you were too busy trying to feel all of him slowly slipping inside of you with your eyes closed. However, the pleasure his finger was giving you stopped abruptly when it no longer moved. You opened your eyes to see Kageyama looking right at you with a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Come _on_ , Kageyama,” you beg, but Kageyama isn’t having any of it. You try to sink yourself down on his finger but his other hand on your hip stops you, and he scowls.

“No. I’m not doing anything until you look at me. I want you to look at me when I fuck you,” He said. “And I want you to listen to me. You got it?” You nodded, gulping. Eye contact was so embarrassing during sex, but… You’d be lying if you said you didn’t like it. Kageyama continued now, and as soon as his fingertip brushed against your prostate you yelped, your lips parting. Kageyama liked the look of that, and he licked his lips. “Good, you’re so good…” He said. He curled his finger and rubbed right up against your prostate and the moan that resulted was enough encouragement for Kageyama to add another finger, stretching you out. It was painful at first, but the pleasure that came after from him hitting your prostate most definitely compensated. Soon enough, Kageyama had one hand pulling back your underwear and the other with two fingers buried inside you, thrusting until you were begging for release.

“K-Kageyama,” you stammered, “fucking hell, please, I’m ready just please let me ride you, God, I need it I need it so _bad_ -“

Kageyama pulled his fingers out of you slowly, taking as much time as he could just to tease. It was working, that was for sure; you were a mess, your hair messed up from all the pulling, hickeys littering your skin… An absolute fucking disaster. But Kageyama wasn’t done with you yet.

Kageyama made quick work of his shorts, shuffling them down to his knees; it was all he needed anyway, and you no longer had the patience to wait. Panting, you let yourself sit back on his lap, now both of your dicks pressed flush together. Kageyama handed you the lube. “Get me ready to fuck you,” he said sternly, “make those pretty hands useful.” The lube was slightly sticky, but you guessed that was just a cost of being fucked; you had to deal with some mild discomfort in getting things prepared at times, not everything could be avoided. You dab a considerable amount on your hands, and after warming the substance up a little, you wrapped both hands around the both of you, sliding down slowly. The sound Kageyama let out made your dick twitch; it was low and guttural, and you wanted more of it. Hell, you wanted all of it. You moved your hands faster, and the pleasure it brought you both was electrifying. You were getting close again, and you almost didn’t want to stop with the way Kageyama was moaning, but you had to if you wanted to get to the best part.

With the release of your hands, Kageyama rolled a condom onto himself and slid you forward until you were straddling him right over his cock. You could feel it, hot and thick against the inner part of your thigh. He looked down, his expression darkening. His hand reached up and caressed the nape of your neck while the other pulled your undergarments to the side.

“All right,” he murmured, gripping his own dick and flicking his eyes up back to you. “Move down, I’ve got you.” On shaky legs, you guided yourself down, and with Kageyama helping you, you managed to sink the tip into yourself. Fuck. He was big, bigger than you thought it was going to feel like. You tensed, but you felt him stroking the back of your neck to calm you down. “God, you look so fucking good,” he breathed, watching intently as you moved down slowly the rest of the way. He felt thick and heavy inside you, and although you could hardly wait to move, you just couldn’t… Yet.

Kageyama bit his lip and moved his hands, one now gripping the base of your length and the other pressed against the small of your back, holding your underwear out of the way. You breathed in hiccuping motions, gasping for air as you began to pull yourself back up. You heard Kageyama mutter an obscenity, which gave you newfound enthusiasm; as soon as you were almost to the tip, you sank back down quickly. It hurt a little, but the resulting moan coming from the man beneath you was worth it. You began to roll your hips up and down, moans spilling out of you as well as a few obscenities of your own.

“Dirty, dirty mouth,” Kageyama piped up. Apparently, he was listening to everything you had been saying… Shit. He pressed against your back and you tipped forward, his mouth now just centimeters away from yours. He began his own thrusting rhythm as he started talking to you once more.

“God, you’re so tight,” he groaned, bouncing you up and down faster. “Who knew that the little first-year college boy would be such a fucking slut…” He stole a kiss from you as you moaned into his mouth. You tried to chase his lips as he pulled away but he just nipped at your jawline instead. “…You're s good, though, taking me like this. But you better watch your nasty mouth,” he whispered harshly. By now the thrusts were so strong that you were crying out in pleasure, your back arching and your body pressing into Kageyama’s chest. You could feel your end fast approaching…

And Kageyama, somehow, knew.

He slowed down dramatically, his desperate and somewhat shallow bouncing turning into long, deep thrusts. You could feel every inch of him as he pushed in and pulled out of you. You could feel his hands on your length, stroking you just as deliberately, making sure that every little bit of you was taken care of. You could hardly take it anymore, with his little grunts and groans and his cock thrusting into you at an agonizingly slow pace.

“Kageyama,” you sobbed. “Kageyama I’m gonna come-“

That was all Kageyama needed to know, because as soon as the words left your mouth, he was thrusting into you at full speed, moving deep into you until you reached your end. You climaxed over his stomach, coating his hand with your come. Your orgasm triggered Kageyama’s in mere moments, and soon he was coming as well, making you whimper. He took his hand off your dick and licked the trail of cum up from his wrist to his index finger, then popped the finger into his mouth, sucking until every bit was gone. That almost made you hard again, but unfortunately, you were much too exhausted to go for round two.

He slid out of you and both of you shuddered. You collapsed after Kageyama pulled off his condom, laying down on top of his chest and sighing with relief. Kageyama kissed your forehead and ran his fingers through your hair, muttering an apology from the previous pulling he had been up to.

Holy shit.

You just fucked your mentor.

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me father for I have sinned this is so embarrassing im probably gonna delete it HHHHHH


End file.
